Dilemas of Love
by shirayuki55
Summary: Rukia loves Ichigo in so many different ways.


Author's note-Hey guys. Just wanted to assure you that the Remember When fic will continue so don't worry. Also, there was an error, the prologue and first chapter are not attached so just go on my profile to read them together. Anyway, this is going to be a bunch of random Bleach quick oneshots inspired by songs. A heads-up to any lazy readers such as a friend I know who shall remain nameless, this is going to be a super long fic, so if you don't like those, don't even bother reading.

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is my imagination

1. Disgusting By Miranda Cosgrove

Sometimes, Rukia hated Ichigo. But apparently, she loved him much more then she hated him. She had a reputation as a fierce Soulreeper. She was known as the stoic, cool, calm and collected Kuchiki, who had a heart as cold as ice.

But when she was around Ichigo, everything changed. Suddenly, instead of being an ice sculpture, she was a puddle of lava. She was puddy in his hands and she hated that. It was disgusting.

When she was in school, trying to focus on work and what the teacher was saying, all she could do was think about touching Ichigo's face, and running her fingers through his messy orange hair. Pitiful. When they were fighting Hollows, and she was supposed to be watching his back, all she could do was think about what was underneath his Shihakusho. Horrible.

And worst of all, was that he knew of the power he had over her. They could be in a random fight, just screaming there heads off at each other. Rukia's face would light up with anger, and she would rant and rave at Ichigo about something that he had done. But all he would have to do to shut her up is put a finger to her lips, and her face would go redder than Renji's hair. She wanted to change things and stay tough, but it seemed like no matter what she did he still got the best of her. It was Disgusting.

Sometimes she wanted to escape it all, but she just could never find it in herself to leave. She was falling deeper and deeper in love with Ichigo, and there was nothing she could do. If any of the Soulreepers could see her now, she would never hear the end of it. And it was disgusting, but apart of her liked it, and anyway, it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it.

2. That's the Way By Jlo

Rukia loved Ichigo. It was as simple as that. She knew it, and she told him so. But he couldn't except it. He was still trying to keep his image as the grumpy cool guy who didn't care about anything.

But Rukia knew that it was just an act. Nobody knew Ichigo like she did, and she was sure he loved her too. The question was, when would he admit it. She was constantly watching him in class, willing him to realize.

And she knew that he knew she was watching, even though he tried to act as if he didn't. She didn't know exactly why she loved him really, especially since he always seemed to have an aditude, but she did.

And she wished he would just give it up already. Anyone who knew Rukia knew that she was stubborn, and she intended to get what she wanted. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he was what she wanted. She didn't know why he was resisting.

She would do anything, be anything for him if he just promised to be with her. She could and would make him happy, because that's the way it should be. It would be her personal mission to wipe that permanent scowl off his face. And anyway, it wasn't like he could do better.

Who was the one who always picked him up when he was down, she was. Who was the one who finally made the rain stop, she was. Who kept him animated, and was his best companion, she was. So really, she didn't have to worry about competition.

She was getting sick of him trying to deny her what was rightfully hers. Even though Ichigo had saved her more times than she had him, she had still worked hard to do everything that was within her power for him. If he was scared about how things would turn out, then he could just let her take control. She would do anything to be with him. She knew everything about him, and she knew what to do to make him happy. Rukia was sure once he finally came to his senses, he would never let her go.

After all, they were like two halves of a whole, once they were together everything would be complete. If he was scared that her feelings weren't true, all he had to do was look over all the actions she had taken to be with him to know how much she really did love him, including going up against her brother, and rejecting Renji. If she could spend her whole life just looking in to his eyes, she would be happy just knowing that he was with her. And finally, Ichigo gave in. "Okay that's it, I give in, you win, I actually do truly love you Rukia Kuchiki," he said. And then Ichigo had swept her up into his arms and planted his lips firmly on hers, where they would stay for a long time.

3. All That I Need To Survive By Charice

Rukia looked out her window in her room in the Kuchiki mansion, a sad and contemplative look on her face. She was thinking about Ichigo; where he was right now, what he was doing, if he was safe. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there just staring at nothing really, but it didn't matter. Time had no meaning to her broken heart. Awhile ago, back in the real world, Byakuya had caught them kissing, and had immediately taken Rukia away and forbidded them from seeing each other.

Rukia was pretty sure she was going crazy, or at least she was delusional. She was seeing Ichigo everywhere in almost every guy that she saw, no matter how imposible that was. Recently she had even started hearing his voice in her thoughts, telling her things like buck up midet, and everything will be okay, and please don't cry anymore. But it was no use. She had taken to spending most of her time in her room, and got lonely very often.

Now whenever she was lonely, she had taken to imagining that his strong arms were around her, and that he was still there with her. And that was all that she needed to make her feel better. Her imagination was so vivid that she could even feel his heart beating with hers. It was true and official, and anyone who cared to look would see it; when Ichigo was in her world she was alive, and he was all that she needed to survive.

Some of her friends had come to vissit her, and were trying to cheer her up. When that didn't work, Nanao had bluntly suggested that she get over Ichigo. But that was easy for her to say. She could never begin to comprehend the depths of their love. After all, how could she let him go. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her heart and soul. Nobody could make her feel the way that he could, and without even trying.

And if, no, when she saw him again, she knew for sure that their love would be the same as it had been. And if, no, when they were together again their hearts would reunite as one. Thoughts of Ichigo swirled around in her head, the loneliness overwhelming her, and Rukia broke down in tears, collapsing onto her bed and curling herself into a ball. And then suddenly, he was there. It was not a dream, or a figment of her imagination, he was really there, her Ichigo was here. Leaping through her window, he jumped onto the bed and wrapped her up tightly in his embrace. The tears fell freely now, pooling and staining on his shirt, although now, they were tears of joy.

Her sun had returned. After all, the moon's light couldn't shine without the sun. He was here with her, holding her, comforting her, and suddenly the world was right again. Now she could actually hear his heart beating in sync with her own. And suddenly, everything was okay. Because they would find a way to work it out, and would never be apart again, no matter what Byakuya or the Soulsociety had to say about it. She didn't even care if she was exiled, because he was back in her world, she was alive, and he was all that she needed to survive.

4. Arms By Christina Perri

Rukia never thought in 150 years that someone like Ichigo would be the one to hold her heart. Yes, he definately held it, because not even Renji seemed interesting to her anymore, and that was strange.

Rukia had always thought that she would end up with Renji, or maybe even Kaien. But then she had met Ichigo. From the moment she laid eyes on him she knew that there was something unique about him, something he had that no one else did. He had literally knocked her off her feet.

Time had passed, and they were now together. Rukia was madly in love with him, and she loved it, but sometimes she wondered if it would be easier for Ichigo to just let her go. She always had trouble trying to figure out where she belonged, whether it was in the Soulsociety or the Human world. But when Ichigo put his arms around her, no matter where she was, she was home.

But still she was always going back and forth from the Soulsociety to the Human world. She never knew for how long it would be, and where she really wanted to be. She wondered why Ichigo was so lenient with her, and how many times would he let her change her mind and turn around. Ichigo had always been the one to save her, that was just how things go.

So she didn't know why she couldn't decide if she should let him save her from her dilemma, or let her drown in it. Her inner turmoil had made her colder, and she was slwly but surely pushing Ichigo away. But she hoped he could see through her walls, and that he would catch her, because she was already spiraling out of control. She didn't want her love to end like this because she needed this, she needed him and those arms.

But why should he still want her after the way she had been treating him. The world was coming down on her and she couldn't find a reason to be loved. And so one day, in the middle of the night, she left. She had never wanted to leave him, but at least she couldn't hurt him if she was alone. She would miss him, and those arms.

She had tried her best to never let him see the truth; the truth that she was a very confused individual. It had worked with others because she had never really opened up. That was, until he had put his arms around her and started this whole mess.

She was walking aimlessly through a deserted park in Karakura, too coward to go back to his house and yet, not willing to go back to the Soulsociety. And so she just kept walking, that is until she heard a familiar husky voice call out, "Rukia." She spun around and immediately got lost in those warm pools of brown. And they said everything; that he had seen through her walls, that he was here to catch her and stop her from falling. He was fighting for their love, and so should she. Ichigo placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and shook her. Then he took her chin in his hand and made her look directly into his eyes, so deep that she thought she could see his soul. "Rukia," he said. "No matter what, you will always belong with me, got it." "Yes," she said breathlessly. "Good." And then he put those arms around her, and she was home.

5. Blush By Aly and Aj

Rukia loved pretty much everything about Ichigo. She loved how he looked when he was defeating enemies, how his Bankai coat showed him off nicely, and somehow she even found it attractive that he didn't sensor anything, he just always spoke his thoughts. No matter the consequence.

With him there was no filter, he never sugar-coated anything that he said. Even though she liked his honesty, in the long run it wouldn't advance their relationship. So she wished that he would just say it, those three little words that would change her world forever.

Even if it made them both uncomfortable because of the affection which they usually didn't show, she still wanted him to say it. For once in her life, Rukia wanted to blush, and she wanted Ichigo to make her do it. He was so transparent, no matter how gruff he tried to be, she knew that inside he really did love her. Of course, she was the same, so she really couldn't talk. But still, he was supposed to be the man, and therefor say it first.

She was on the verge of bursting with her secret emotions, and was on the edge of loosing it. She wanted him to tell her how he felt, but she didn't want him turning into some sap, that was not her Ichigo. But still, she wished that he would just say it already. It could be a secret if he wanted, nobody but her really had to know. After all he knew their boundaries.

So come on Ichigo, say it, say it, make me blush she screamed internally. And finally, he did. It was nighttime, and they were both getting ready for bed. She was in her pajamas sitting on her shelf-bed, just about to slide the door closed when he said, "Hey midget, I love you." And true to her word, her cheeks grew pinker then her brother's Bankai. But then a smile so big that it felt like her lips might rip apart blossomed across her face. "I love you too, strawberry," she cried launching herself across the room and into his arms where she vowed she would always stay.

6. Can I Have This Dance By Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

It was Promtime at Karakura High. IT was official, Ichigo and Rukia were now a couple. All of their friends learned this when he publicly asked her to the Prom. At first, she didn't know what a Prom was, but she excepted anyway.

When he explained it to her later, she got very excited. And so, there they were all dressed up that Saturday night at Prom with their friends. The night was going smoothly; they ate, they drank, and they laughed. But eventually, all that was left to do was dance.

Ichigo didn't dance very often, and it certainly wasn't one of his favorite activities, but he knew that Rukia had a secret passion for dancing, so he sucked it up. "Can I have this dance," he asked his beautiful girlfriend, bowing to her and holding out his hand. "You most certainly can," she replied with a grin, curtsying to him and taking his hand.

"Ichigo, do you uh, know how to dance?" Rukia asked hesitantly. "Well I, uh, not really," he admitted. "Okay, just follow my instructions," she told him. "Take a breath, pull me close, and take one step," she began.

Ichigo did as she said; he filled his lungs with air, pulled her body tightly against his so that her head rested on his chest, and took a small step. "Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide." They began to sway in time with the music, their bodies blending together and Ichigo's steps becoming more fluid. Rukia smiled as she danced with him. It was like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like him.

It was definitely one in a million the chances of feeling the way that she did right now. She marveled how with each step together, they seemed to just keep getting better. "Okay, now its my turn to talk," Ichigo said softly in to her ear. "I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me."

"Don't be afraid; afraid to fall, because you know I'll catch you, through it all." "I won't fall, I'm more graceful than you will ever be," Rukia interrupted defensively. "Shut-up and let me finish," Ichigo admonished plucking her forehead. She frowned.

"As I was saying, I know that you've been worrying about the Soulsociety and how your a Soulreeper and I'm a human, but I want you to know not even a thousand lives can keep us apart, because my heart will always be wherever you are." "Ichigo," Rukia exclaimed happily. He leaned down and captured her perfect pale lips in his. And then his thoughts synced with Rukia's.

It was like catching lightning, the chance of finding someone like her. And it was one in a million, the chances of feeling the way that he did in this moment here and now. Suddenly, he liked dancing, dancing with Rukia at least.

Right now, they both shared the same opinion. No mountain was too high, no ocean was too wide, because together or not their dance wouldn't stop. So let it rain, let it pour, what they had was worth fighting for. And they both believed that they were meant to be.

7. Chemicals React By Aly and Aj

Rukia didn't know what it was about Ichigo that got under her skin. He made her feel out of her element, like she was walking on broken glass. Like her world was spinning in slow motion, and he was moving too fast.

He took her out of her comfort zone, and got her to do things that she would never normally do. He lowered her from her detached Soulreeper mindset, to one of a child, always arguing and fighting over stupid things. He made her feel like she was drifting off to the sea, like the tide was pulling her in deeper and making it harder for her to breath.

But no matter how she tried, she could not deny her feelings any longer. And then it happened. One night when both of their guards were down. And then all of the questions had begun to fill her mind.

Was he right? Was she wrong? Was he weak? Was she strong? Both of them were broken, caught in a moment. They had lived, and they had loved, they had hurt, and they had jumped.

But the planets had all aligned, when he had looked into her eyes, and just like that, the chemicals had reacted. They had kissed, and there was no going back.

8. Distance By Christina Perri

Rukia sat perched on the windowsill in Ichigo's room, all dressed and ready for school. The carrot-top was still sleeping, tossing, turning and mumbling in his bed. Sun was filling up the room, and she could hear him dreaming.

She wondered if he felt the way she did, right now. She had strong feelings for him, but call it anything but love. Because she could not love Ichigo Kurosaki. It was wrong on so many levels, and she was probably breaking so many rules, but still. Her heart didn't lie.

Rukia wanted to stay and see his handsome face when he woke up, but she didn't; reluctantly she jumped out of the window. Because she had to keep her distance. She tried to say I love you in so many ways, but he just wasn't getting it. She wonder for just how long they would keep it up.

She had to keep away from him, because she just couldn't take it. When he stood close to her, she had trouble breathing. She was so afraid of what he would see. She would give him everything she was, all her broken heartbeats. Until he understood, she would have to keep her distance.

SO she just kept waiting for him to take her, to sweep her off her feet and make her the happiest person in the world. But he kept waiting too, to see what they had and how true it was. And so she kept her distance. She would keeping telling him she loved him, and hope that someday he would listen. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too long until he called what they had love.

9. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato

Rukia was in a dilemma. She had never put her love out on the line, nor had she ever said yes to the right guy. Kaien was completely wrong for her, not to mention that he had been married and older than her, and Renji was like her brother, so that was just weird. She never had trouble getting what she wanted, but when it came to Ichigo, it seemed like she was never good enough.

When she didn't care about a guy, she could work him like a puppet without any efert. But with Ichigo, it was different. He made her want to act like a girl, painting her nails, and wearing perfume and high heels. He made her so nervous that she could barely stand to be around him, much less touch any little part of his body.

She knew that he made her glow, but she still covered up, and wouldn't let it show. So she put her defenses up because she didn't want to fall in love. If she ever did that, she would probably have a heart attack. When she was around other guys she didn't break a sweat, but when it came to him, she was almost always paralyzed. It use to be so easy to be herself when she was around him, but now when she tried it came out like a cry for help.

It wasn't fare, and it was certainly more trouble then it was worth. She wished things would go back to normal. But they didn't, and so her defenses stayed up. That is, until out of the blue one day, he kissed her on the cheek. And suddenly she realized that it was too late, she would just have to have a heart attack, because she was already in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

10. I Love You By Charice

Why? Why did she have to open her big stupid mouth? The words had just came flowing out unbidden by rational thought. He was never supposed to know, never meant to know that.

But now he did. She had lost control of herself for just an instant, and got caught in the moment. And had ruined everything. Without even knowing, she had gotten lost in her mind.

Rukia had never felt so unraveled in her whole life. She had tried to catch herself, but had failed miserably. And now; now she was scared that they were broken beyond repair. All because of her and her stupid mouth. She should just seal it with Kido and be done with it.

She knew that lately her feelings had been showing more then usual, and she should have had more sense, but she had gotten lost in his eyes. She had never thought that he could make her feel so alive. Now all she could do was hope; hope that maybe he felt the same way, that maybe everything would work itself out. But, if the look that had been on his face was any indication then she was a goner.

The words had just unfolded, and now he knew. The question was, what would he do about it. She just hadn't been able to hold it inside anymore. If she could rewind time, she most certainly would. She was a Soulreeper who had absolutely no business feeling the way she did. But it just couldn't be helped.

She had told him that she loved him. Natrually, he had been shocked, and had just stood there frozen, his mouth open like a baffoon, with a completely blank look on his face. And then she had fled. She regreted it; regreted it with a passion. She was so sorry she had said it. But what was done was done, and there was no way to undo it.

They had just begun their relationship, and she didn't want to hurt it, but she feared that it was too late. If only they could forget this. "Why, why, why did I have to open my mouth?" Rukia cried banging her head against a pole. "Stop that before you hurt yourself." "Ichigo."

She spun around to face him, but tried to look anywhere then at him. "I was stupid, i'm sorry, let's just forget about this okay," she said quietly looking down at her feet. And suddenly, she was in his arms. "Ichigo." "Don't, you, dare apologize," he growled. "Let me go, Ichigo," Rukia protested. "No." "Why not?" "Because, I love you too."

11. I Will Be By Avril Lavigne

Rukia was so happy. Happy, and greatful and it was all because Ichigo had chosen her. For a minute there, she had been sure that he would choose Orihime.

She wanted to show him how greatful she was, but it seemed like there was nothing she could say to him; nothing she could ever do to make him see just how much he meant to her. Sometimes she was an emotional wreck, and she hated that about herself. But after all the pain she had endured, all the tears she had cried, he still stuck by her. And now she knew just how devoted he was to her.

After their first fight as a couple, she had tried to run back to the Soulsociety, and by doing that, she knew that she had let him down. But it wasn't like that now; now she would always stay beside him. This time, she would never let him go. Looking back, Rukia realized just how much she had not known about life.

She had thought she had everything; she was a Kuchiki princess, Byakuya was her brother, and Renji had finally started speaking to her again. Back then, she had no idea of what life could bring; such as one strawberry that would change her world forever. But now she knew; knew how good life could really be. Rukia felt like Ichigo was the only thing she got right in her whole life.

Sure she had many other Accomplishments, but falling in love with Ichigo had been her best. He was the only one that she let inside her wall from the very beginning, and she never came to regret it. Because now she could breathe, he was always there with her. It was funny really; the great Kuchiki princess needing someone the way she did Ichigo.

Without him, she couldn't sleep. He was all she had, he was all she wanted. And if anything ever happened to him, she didn't know what she would do. But one thing was certain, she would not be able to live even one day without him there with her. And so, she made a promise to herself then and there.

She would be all that he wanted; she would get herself together, because he was the only one keeping her from falling apart. For all of forever, she would be with him to get him through the days, and make everything okay.

12. Again By Jlo

Ichigo. Like an angel out of the sky he had come, clearing up all the clouds, the sadness, and the rain. So pure and healing was the love he showed her, she knew inside that it felt so right. At first, she had been scared to let go and trust his love.

After everything she had been through, she had had enough. Whispering through his eyes he had never said a word. But something in him had told her, she was safe with him. A friend was something that he would always have in her.

And she was so grateful for the man he had turned out to be. In the long run, it didn't matter who he happened to meet, because he would forever be a secret part of her. And she would love him; love him with everything she had for all of her existence.

She would always be by his side. She would give him all that she was. And it was all because he had given her peace and joy again.

Author's Note-I just want to apologize for a few things. First, I know a few of these are a little repetitive, but I couldn't help it, that's just how obsessed I am with those two. Also I had planned for this to be longer, but I got lazy and my creativity was dying. But never fear, there will be a part 2 someday. Anyway when and if you guys review, please tell me which short story out of the 12 was your favorite, just for curiosity's sake.


End file.
